Tobacco-containing smoking devices are known. For example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320, which is herein incorporated by reference, and which proposes a cigarette incorporated within an electrically powered aerosol generating device that acts as a holder for that cigarette. The smoking article possesses at least one form of tobacco. The smoking article also possesses a mouth-end piece that is used by the smoker to inhale components of tobacco that are generated by the action of heat upon components of the cigarette. A representative smoking article possesses an outer housing incorporating a source of electrical power (e.g., a battery), a sensing mechanism for powering the device at least during periods of draw, and a heating device (e.g., at least one electrical resistance heating element) for forming a thermally generated aerosol that incorporates components of tobacco. During use, the cigarette is positioned within the device, and after use, the used cigarette is removed from the device and replaced with another cigarette.
European patent document EP 1 736065, herein incorporated by reference, proposes an electronic cigarette containing nicotine without tar, which includes a shell and a suction nozzle. On the exterior wall of the shell, there is an air orifice, while there is an electronic circuit board, a constant pressure cavity, a sensor, a gas liquid separator, an atomizer, and a supplying bottle orderly located in the interior of the shell, wherein the electronic circuit board consists of an electronic switching circuit and a high-frequency generator. At one side of the sensor there is an air duct. A negative pressure cavity is located in the sensor. The atomizer connects with the supplying bottle, and there is an atomizing cavity located in the atomizer.